Antes que la aurora aparezca
by Inako24
Summary: Es tarde en el Bosque de Macalamia y todos duermen... Rikku y Auron no pueden. Ella busca una forma de salvar a su prima y él quiere confesar algo que no sabe expresar con palabras. Pero es un paraje mágico y él quizá tiene una oportunidad. AuronRikku


**¡Hola a todos/todas!**

**Este fic ha resultado ser todo un reto para mí porque primero, no podía imaginarme a Auron emparejado con Rikku (para mí, Rikku SIEMPRE SIEMPRE con Gippal y Auron... Bueno, será mejor huir del tema después de ver que casi dejo a un FAN de Auron en mayúsculas medio-traumatizado por mi anterior fic ;-)). Y segundo, y para rematar la jugada, hay bastantes fics sobre esta pareja (lo cual me ha dejado bastante alucinada, en serio) y claro, como es fácil de imaginar, escribir algo original ha sido harto difícil. En conclusión, que la gestación de la obra no ha sido un camino de rosas que digamos. Pero después de haberme peleado con la historia entre comillas y escribirla estoy muy contenta de ella y creo que lo notaréis cuando la leais :-)  
**

**Por otro lado, quiero dedicar este fic a mi amiga Cris (gran apoyo moral como también gran escritora de fics), a YunaMalfoy (que me "comentó" de pasada que le haría ilusión un fic de esta parejita) y a mi hermano (por soportar mis paranoias sobre el relato antes, durante y después de ver el CSI y House). A los tres muchas gracias de todo corazón :-)**

**Y para no perder la costumbre, pues repito lo mismo de siempre (que no sabeis qué gustirrinin da escribir esta frase):**

**ADVERTENCIA: Los persos no son míos, son de Square-Enix (si fueran mios este juego tendría unos alicientes añadidos je je je).**

**Sin más que añadir os dejo con el relato en Oneshot :-). **

**Ale y a disfrutar de la lectura :-)**

**PD -- Para quienes no hayáis leído mi relato de FF X-2, pues avisaros que los diálogos que tienen delante un símbolo "+" o están entre dos símbolos "+", pues representa que está en albhed. Pero como no tengo ni idea de escribir en albhed, pues lo señalo así. **

* * *

**ANTES QUE LA AURORA APAREZCA**

Era una noche estrellada y la brisa cálida y suave recorría el bosque de Macalania. El choque del agua contra el lago rompía intermitentemente el silencio de tan tranquilo paraje. Tanto los guardianes como la invocadora dormían, exhaustos después del día que habían pasado. Habían tenido que soportar demasiadas emociones y sorpresas en muy poco tiempo. Todos cayeron rendidos al Sueño ... o no todos. Rikku hizo caso omiso a sus cantos, ya que intentaba por todos los medios encontrar alguna forma de derrotar a Sinh sin que su amiga Yuna tuviera que sacrificarse. Tenía muy claro que no quería perder otra vez a su prima, y más sabiendo la verdad sobre el eón supremo: un gesto inútil, inventado por mentes perecederas, que no hacía más que hacer sufrir al pueblo sin obtener nada tangible a cambio. Se movía de un lado a otro del árbol tocándose con asiduidad pequeños mechones de pelo y retorciéndolos cual tirabuzones. Después los estiraba y volvía a empezar.

- (+)**Tiene que haber alguna forma ... Debe haberla ... He tardado más de diez años en conocerla y no pienso permitir que esa cosa ...** - se repetía a sí misma a la vez que miraba de reojo a Yuna y a Tidus durmiendo uno al lado del otro – **... Y más ahora que tiene a alguien con quien compartir su vida ...** - zarandeó su cabeza con las manos. Estaba histérica – **Ya no puedo más ¡Me va a explotar la cabeza!¿Por qué tiene que ser todo tan complicado? ...** - se bajó del árbol en silencio y se marchó de puntillas hacia la fuente. Necesitaba desconectar un rato y tal vez el hecho de ir allí le relajaría lo suficiente para volver a concentrarse en su cometido.

Todos dormían profundamente ... o al menos éso era lo que ella creía mientras miraba de un lado a otro a cada paso temeroso que hacía. Al poco de salir, Auron, uno de los guardianes, abrió los ojos. Miró de un lado a otro y rápidamente se dió cuenta que la muchacha rubia se había esfumado.

- **¿A dónde se habrá marchado a estas horas?** - se levantó y miró al suelo. La fugitiva había dejado un rastro de pisadas en la hierba tras de si – **Es una fierecilla nerviosa ...** – sonrió el guardián mientras reseguía los pasos de la muchacha hasta la entrada al lago. Allí se quedó, mirándola embelesado y a la vez satisfecho de su suerte.

Mientras tanto, Rikku ya había alcanzado la orilla del lago. Las estrellas se reflejaban en el agua con la luna en todo su resplandor , convirtiendo aquel paraje, en ese instante, en un lugar lleno de magia donde cualquier cosa era posible. Observaba a su alrededor y no dejaba de maravillarse al ver tanta belleza. No se había dado cuenta de que alguien la espiaba en secreto.

- (+)**¿Pasará algo si me baño?** - sonrió la albhed – **Nadie por aquí y nadie por allá** – añadió mirando de un lado a otro. Su comportamiento era como el de una niña pequeña que estaba a punto de hacer una travesura. Se quitó los guantes, las botas y la bolsa y entró en el agua pura y cristalina sin que los talones le tocaran el suelo. Llegó hasta el centro del lago, donde el agua le cubría las tres cuartas partes de su cuerpo, y sonrió - **Nadie por aquí y nadie por allá** – repitió la muchacha mirando de un lado a otro. Sonrió y chapoteó largo rato dentro del agua brillante y fresca. No podía evitar reírse cuando aquel preciado líquido le rozaba las vestiduras durante los saltos y penetraba en su ropa. Era completamente distinto a su adorado Sanubia.

- **Realmente es una fierecilla salvaje** – sonrió y suspiró el guardián mientras se iba acercando poco a poco a la orilla para verla más de cerca. Evitaba hacer ruido para no romper aquel instante, en que la podía ver en toda su belleza y a solas. Dentro del agua parecía una sirena, como la primera vez que se encontraron. Rikku se dispuso alegre a salir del agua cuando se topó frente a frente con él. El guardián la miraba desde la orilla, en silencio. Su rostro oculto bajo el cuello de la camiseta y las gafas de sol le impedían saber lo que el otro estaba pensando.

- ()TRAGANDO SALIVA()(+)**¿No debería estar durmiendo como los demás?¿Y qué hace mirándome? Y lo más importante¿desde cuándo está allí?**(+) - pensaba Rikku mientras se acercaba a la orilla - **¿Sucede algo?** - preguntó al guardián intentado disimular su asombro. Él inclinó la cabeza a un lado para después echarla hacia delante. La rubia levantó las cejas, sorprendida.

- **¿Tú tampoco puedes dormir?** - respondió Auron, que se sentó cerca de la orilla.

- (+)**Me lo imaginaba: respondiendo con otra pregunta ... Es tan típico ...**(+) - Rikku evitaba el contacto visual directo para que no viera lo que estaba pensando. Sus ojos verdes eran demasiado expresivos. Hizo una pausa - **Pensaba si habría alguna forma de ...** - la albhed se detuvo. Recordó que Auron hacía lo que daba la gana, por mucho que le dijeran que hiciese lo contrario. Era parte de su personalidad y ya se la había mostrado en la Llanura de los Rayos: ella aterrorizada por los rayos y él siendo completamente insensible a su petición de no salir de la Casa del Viajero. Cerró su puño en el agua y suspiró profundamente – (+)**¿Por qué me enojo? Él es así y nada ni nadie le harán cambiar ...**(+) - pensó mientras el guardián la observaba con sumo interés.

- **No lo sé** – Auron hizo una pausa – **pero Tidus y tú queréis intentarlo de todos modos** – se tumbó en la hierba y miró a las estrellas. Hubo una nueva pausa y empezó a tararear el Salmo.

- (+)**¿Ein?¿Pero se puede saber qué mosca le ha picado? ... Está francamente raro ...**(+) - Rikku le observaba en silencio dentro del agua. Auron siempre se comportaba de una forma completamente excéntrica y a la vez misteriosa que le convertían en una persona interesante, pero aquella noche lo estaba siendo mucho más de lo habitual. La muchacha salió del agua y se sentó a su lado cantando el Salmo. No pudo evitarlo, era una melodía que le relajaba. Él paró de silbar en seco y ella se detuvo al no oír el acompañamiento.

- **Continúa** – el guardián volvió a contemplar las estrellas.

- (+)**¿Se puede saber qué le pasa? Me está asustando de verdad ...**(+) - pensaba Rikku mirando alternativamente a Auron y al gran árbol del lago. La albhed dudó un instante – **Como quieras** – añadió suspirando y reanudó el canto desde el principio. La muchacha miraba al horizonte mientras cantaba. Le ponía nerviosa dirigirse a alguien directamente cuando lo hacía, ya que ponía su alma a merced de quien la escuchaba.

- **Esta noche es especial ...** – reflexionaba el guardián mirando las estrellas – **quizás, ésta sea mi última oportunidad para decirlo** – añadió mirando a su compañera, cuyos cabellos rubios hacían palidecer de envídia al mismísimo Sol. Desplazó sus dedos despacio hasta llegar a la mano más cercana de la chica y la depositó encima de la de ella. La albhed se detuvo. Sintió un calor placentero en su pecho y el pulso se le aceleró en pocos segundos. Era como si, al simple tacto de aquella mano hubiese entrado en una especie de ensoñación. Se levantó aturdida y le miró tocándose levemente la camiseta para calmarse. Los actos de su compañero de viaje, aquella noche, no dejaban de confundirla.

- **¿He hecho mal?** - el guardián se sentó y se quitó las gafas despacio para mirarla fijamente, esperando que su anterior acto hicieran reaccionar a la muchacha de alguna forma.

- (+)**¿Y tú me lo preguntas?¡Eres tú quien me ha tocado la mano!**(+) - pensaba alterada - **Estoy sorprendida... sólo eso** – fue lo primero que se le ocurrió decir para salir del embrollo en el que se había metido. Se levantó y se alejó despacio de la orilla. Auron seguía sentado, observándola.

- **Lamento haberte asustado. No era mi intención** – el guardián se levantó y se acercó a ella. La muchacha temblaba, lo cual le impedía huir de él – **Continúa cantando, por favor** – añadió en voz baja. Después regresó a la orilla y se sentó mirando hacia ella.

- (+)**¿Y ahora debo fiarme?¿Y si intenta otra cosa? ... Ahora que lo pienso, él nunca intentaría nada conmigo... ¡Claro! Seguro que me está poniendo a prueba para ver lo que hago ... ¡Por supuesto!¡Me ha tocado la mano para ver cómo reaccionaba! ... ¡Maldita sea! Seguro que se está riendo de mi por lo que he hecho. ¡Pero es la última vez que me pillas con la guardia baja!¿Te enteras, Auron?** - Rikku se cabreaba por momentos pero continuaba dudando de si seguirle el juego o no. Finalmente accedió, creyendo que si no iba Auron habría ganado. Todavía no se había dado cuenta que la voz de aquel hombre la tenía completamente hipnotizaba desde que se conocieron. El guardián sonrió al ver que Rikku regresaba a su lado y continuaba cantando. Sin embargo, la chica le miraba de reojo no muy amistosamente en cada nuevo acorde para saber qué maquinaba a sus espaldas.

- **Estuvo cerca ...** - suspiró aliviado – **Pero esta noche no puedo marcharme sin decírtelo ... Quizás ésta sea la última oportunidad que tenga para confesártelo ... Pero me cuesta tanto ...** – pensó mientras miraba el agua de la fuente. Se le ocurrió una idea, aunque los resultados de la misma eran completamente diferentes. O se marchaba y le odiaba de por vida o aceptaba y tenía una oportunidad para decírselo. No había una solución intermedia. Miró a la rubia y decidió arriesgarse. Era mejor que quedarse con los brazos cruzados y esperar otra oportunidad que probablemente no ocurriría nunca - **¿Te gustaría bañarte conmigo?** - dijo lo suficientemente alto para que su interlocutora le escuchase y dejara de cantar.

Rikku le miró y se puso roja como un tomate. Intentaba asimilar aquella corta pregunta pero tan llena de connotaciones. Y más tratándose del hecho que ése guardián la dijera sin pestañear, como si tal cosa. Al poco negó con la cabeza y se tapó la cara con las manos.

- **De acuerdo** – Auron sonrió, se quedó con los pantalones y la camiseta puesta y se metió lentamente en el agua en dirección al gran árbol. Al menos la muchacha se quedaba. Era algo.

- (+)**¡Lo ha vuelto a hacer otra vez! ... ¡Y he vuelto a picar como una tonta! ... ¡Maldita sea!** - escondió su cabeza entre las rodillas - **2-0 a favor del "Guardián Legendario". Ánimo Rikku, tú puedes. No te rindas** - se decía para consolarse. Alzó la vista y le vió de espaldas a ella. El agua le tapaba de cintura para abajo. Juntó las dos manos y se empapó el resto del cuerpo para después beber el preciado líquido. Su piel resplandecía por las transparentes gotas que se pegaban a su cuerpo. Un escalofrío recorrió todo el cuerpo de la muchacha al contemplarle y se le aceleró de nuevo el pulso - **Tranquila, Rikku, sólo es el cabezota y callado de Auron ... Mentalízate. No pienses cosas raras** - pensó la albhed mientras el guardián se aproximaba a la orilla.

- **¿De verdad no quieres?** - el guardián se peinó el pelo hacia atrás con los dedos y acercó su cara para mirarla fijamente sin malícia.

Ella le cogió del cuello de la camiseta y le besó en los labios. Fue algo completamente instintivo. No se sabría decir quién estaba más perplejo: si ella por lo que acababa de hacer o él por no haberlo imaginado.

- **Perdona, tenías la cara ahí y...** - la chica se ruborizó por su comportamiento – (+)**¿Pero qué estoy diciendo?¡Seré boba! Beso a un tío y lo primero que se me ocurre es decir éso**(+) - lo que le hizo que se ruborizara aún más, haciéndole sentir más estúpida. Auron se sentó a su lado y se tocó los labios, todavía con el perfume de la chica enganchado en ellos.

- **Es la primera vez que me ponen una excusa como ésa** – el guardián se aguantaba la risa ya que la situación estaba derivando en algo bastante cómico.

- (+)**3-0 a favor de Auron, he perdido la partida. Pero está siendo tan cruel... ¿Tanta gracia hace que yo? ...** - Rikku se ruborizó, enojada, todavía más y se giró de espaldas a él. Se sentía completamente ridícula y contenía las lágrimas lo más dignamente que podía. Su orgullo era lo único que le quedaba.

- **No me des la espalda ... No quería ofenderte** – el tono del guardián cambió completamente. Tomó la mano de la muchacha y le besó en la muñeca. Los dos se miraron y le dedicó una tierna sonrisa.

- **¿Qué? No lo entiendo** – dijo la muchacha aturdida por lo que el guardián acababa de hacer.

- **¿Necesitas que te lo explique? Te advierto que decirlo no se me da muy bien** - Auron sonrió y se acercó a su cara mientras apartaba el cuello de su camiseta. Tomó aire y la besó despacio con la lengua, obligándola a que se girara hacia él. Ella no opuso resistencia y acercó más su cuerpo al del otro, soltándose de la mano del guardián y apartando la otra mano que sujetaba el cuello.

Le deshizo la coleta que sujetaba sus dorados cabellos y le mordió el labio inferior para después besarle el cuello desnudo.

- **Me haces cosquillas con la cara. No te has afeitado** – soltó la muchacha emitiendo una sonora carcajada y contagiando a su compañero – **Vale vale, prometo no reírme otra vez** – le dijo besándole en la frente y acariciando la nuca de Auron en modo de disculpa.

El guardián le correspondió con otro beso y le acarició el cuello con la lengua. La muchacha suspiró cerca del oído y le abrazó con fuerza. Delicados besos, acompañados de otras tantas carícias perdidas por debajo de la camiseta de la albhed se sucedieron. Produjo un gemido al notar la suave mano del guardián acariciando con dulzura uno de sus senos, mientras la besaba. La chica rompió el beso y respiró profundamente, momento que Auron aprovechó para retirar su mano y tumbarla despacio en la hierba. Volvió a besarla y sonrió.

- (+)**Te quiero** – susurró en voz baja, haciendo que Rikku se ruborizase e inclinase la cabeza a un lado. El guardián guió la cabeza de la rubia con el dedo índice para que le mirase de nuevo y le besó en la frente. Se quitó la camiseta y se acostó a su lado. Paseó su lengua sobre los labios de la muchacha y la besó con fuerza como si le fuera la vida en ello. Seguidamente le besó en el cuello mientras le obligaba a levantar los brazos para quitarle la camiseta y de esta forma besarle los pechos, aquellos pechos tan tiernos y que encontraba tan excitantes en los cinco sentidos. De allí fue bajando hasta el ombligo, que lo llenó de besos, y volvió a subir para besarle en el cuello.

La rubia emitió un nuevo gemido cuando le acarició entre ambas piernas, contrayéndolas. Ejerció una leve presión y la muchacha volvió a gemir. Apartó la ropa de aquella zona y volvió a ejercer presión, aunque esta vez con el corazón. Rikku cerró los ojos y dejó que su cuerpo, convulsionándose en cada nueva caricia, reaccionara por sí solo. Cogió la mano de Auron y le mostraba el ritmo que debía seguir para complacerla mientras él se acercaba a la cabeza y la excitaba con sus palabras y el aire que esparcía de su boca mientras la tocaba. La muchacha no dejaba de gemir cerca de sus oídos y repetía su nombre incansablemente en cada nuevo contacto.

Después sacó su mano llevándose consigo los minúsculos pantalones de la chica y volvió a besarla en los labios con fuerza. Ella tomó aire y le pidió que también se desnudara, accediendo gustoso este último a su petición. Se tumbó encima de ella y le despejó el pelo de la cara, revuelto por las convulsiones anteriores. Separó las piernas de la rubia y apartó su cuerpo levemente del de ella para empujar el miembro con fuerza y que de esta forma entrase en el interior de la chica. Después se tumbó completamente encima y rozó su cuerpo contra el de ella emitiendo un excitante gemido. La muchacha expulsó todo el aire que le quedaba en sus pulmones en otro gemido y le abrazó con sus cálidas manos. Los dos suspiraron. Empezó así una danza de seducción y de cantos eróticos donde uno era el eco del otro. La albhed emitió un último gemido y llegó al clímax, abrazando al guardián con sus piernas y clavando las yemas de sus dedos en la espalda de éste.

- **Te quiero** - Auron tomó aire y la miró a los ojos, sonriendo.

- **Éso ya lo has dicho antes** – la muchacha se reía.

- **Lo repetiré todas las veces que quieras** – El guardián le miró a los ojos y le besó en la mejilla.

- **No hace falta, porque ahora ya lo sé** – Rikku le acarició la barbilla y le respondió con otro beso.

Se recostó encima del pecho de la albhed mientras ella le acariciaba los oscuros cabellos. Se acercaba el alba, momento en que los amantes se separan. Los dos se vistieron y se marcharon con la invocadora y el resto de guardianes, que seguían durmiendo. No se habían percatado de la marcha de sus dos compañeros.

- ()BOSTEZO()**¡Qué bien he dormido! **- Wakka fue el primero en levantarse. Miraba a ambos lados para contar a sus compañeros.

- **Lo mismo digo** – Tidus miraba a su alrededor buscando a Yuna.

- **Pues yo no** – Lulu miraba fijamente a Rikku, dándose esta última por aludida.

- (+)**¡No me digas que ella lo sabe!**()TRAGANDO SALIVA() – Miró a Auron y éste negó con la cabeza para calmarla.

- **¿Lo dices por lo que dijo Mika?¡Tú tranquila! Todavía tenemos que llegar a Zanarkand. Encontraremos una solución. Estoy seguro** – Tidus intentaba animarla, aunque la maga negra no estaba muy convencida del razonamiento del chico.

- **Vamos** – fue la única respuesta de Kimarhi, que salió inmediatamente de la zona de acampada.

- **¿Vamos, Rikku?** - dijo la invocadora al ver que uno a uno los guardianes se iban marchando.

- **¿Ein? Oh, sí, vamos** – respondió al cabo de un rato – (+)**Menudo susto**(+) – suspiró de alivio.

Las dos fueron las últimas en salir. Kimarhi inició el paso, seguido de Wakka, Lulu, Tidus y Yuna. Auron fue el último que quedaba, aparte de la albhed.

- **¿Lo ves?** – el guardián inclinó la cabeza a un lado y se giró para seguir a los demás.

- (+)**Te quiero, Auron** – pronunció la muchacha cuando éste se giró. Él se paró, a lo que ella sonrió y acarició los nudillos de la mano del guardián a su paso. Salió corriendo, volviéndose hacia él para dedicarle su mejor sonrisa y corrió detrás de Yuna y Tidus.

- **Eso ya lo sé, Rikku. Lo supe desde aquel día, aunque los dos no lo vimos de la misma forma. Yo me enamoré de ti en un instante y tú de mí sin saberlo** – Auron sonrió y siguió el camino a la Llanura de la Calma donde sus compañeros le esperaban para continuar el peregrinaje.

* * *

**Y con esto termina el relato. ¿Qué os ha parecido? A mí, a decir verdad, me ha dado bastante envídia Rikku porque lo tiene para ella solita y ¡¡NO ES JUSTO**!! **Y cuando llega al trozo en que está en el lago y él le propone bañarse con él y ella le dice que no... Allí me dije: tia, eres boba¡¡PERO QUÉ HACES NEGÁNDOTE A LA PROPUESTA DE AURON, SI UN TIO ASÍ TE PROPONE ESO VE PARA ALLÁ!! Ja ja ja.**

**Un bien grande y hasta pronto :-)**


End file.
